danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хайдзи Това
|рост = 188 см |вес = 72 кг |дата рождения = |грудь = 85 см |группа крови = O |нравится = Молодые и тихие девочки |не нравится = Взрослые и "шумные" девочки |семья = • Токуичи Това (Отец) • Монака Това (Младшая сводная сестра) • Токушигэ Това (Предок) • Томоко Това (Предок) |статус = Жив |принадлежность = • Towa Group • Сопротивление |игра = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |манга = Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga |исполнитель игры = Синъитиро Мики (Яп.) Мэттью Мерсер (Англ.) |размер груди = 85 см |участие = Демоническая Охота }} Хайдзи Това (塔和 灰慈 Tōwa Haiji) — персонаж Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Он является лидером Сопротивления, секретной базы для взрослых, сформированной для противостояния Воинам Надежды и Детям-Монокумам. Внешность У Хайдзи длинные взъерошенные чёрные волосы и лавандовые глаза. Он носит застёгнутую рубашку с узором из роз, большую чёрно-красную куртку с капюшоном и с бежевой меховой отделкой, а также рваные чёрные джинсы. Правое предплечье и ладонь Хайдзи полностью покрыты гипсом, скорее всего после повреждений, нанесёнными армией Монокум. Личность Хайдзи преднамеренный и расчетливый, не смотря на то, что другие считают его трусом. От относится с паранойей касаемо убежища Сопротивления, не позволяя никому его покидать. Он утверждает, что не прячется, а просто ожидает подходящего времени, не смотря на признание позже, что он просто был трусом, также утверждая, что возможно он был не совсем хорошим лидером. Он довольно серьезен, когда пытался пошутить неловкой и тонизирующей шуткой о травме Нагисы через мгновение после предполагаемой смерти ребенка. Это также подразумевает, что он был очень оскорбительным старшим братом по отношению к своей сестре. Из-за его сильной ненависти к детям, он не заботится о их безопасности, полагая, что они просто причинят больше разрушений, если останутся в живых. Но не смотря на ненависть к детям, он также самопровозглашенный лоликонщик, который предпочитает молодых и тихих девочек, чем взрослых и "шумных". Он упоминает, что предпочитает чтобы девушки были как можно моложе, а в художественной книге подразумевалось, что он видит Котоко Уцуги сексуально привлекательной, если бы не её характер. Кажется, он пытается использовать этот факт, чтобы доказать Комару и Токо, что он не навредит им, потому что они «слишком стары» для него. Он проявляет сильную ненависть по отношению к Воинам Надежды, особенно к их лидеру — Монаке Това, за то что они вызвали хаос в городе. Он также сильно недолюбливает Фонд Основания Будущего и всё, что связано с данной организацией. Он, похоже, несколько сожалеет о неэтичных действиях Това Группы после Трагедии, но в основном из-за проблем, которые они причинил себе и своему отцу. И он, и его отец, по-видимому, в основном обвиняют Монаку и Джунко вместо того, чтобы нести ответственность за свои действия. По мере развития истории Хайдзи становится все более фанатичным и одержим победой над Воинами Надежды во что бы то ни стало. Он возлагает всю свою надежду в Монокуму Большого Взрыва, надеясь, что он сможет переломить ход войны в свою пользу. Он становится все более агрессивным и даже жестоким, желая убить детей, даже после узнавания факта о промывке мозгов. Он также физически атакует Токо, желая причинить ей ещё больше боли, но останавливается. В конечном итоге, он психически разбивается и становится безразличным, безмолвно заявляя, что его больше не волнует надежда или отчаянье. История До Трагедии Haiji was the first born child of Tokuichi Towa and his mother. He was the next in line to run Towa City. Monaca, Haiji's younger half-sister, was born an unwanted child. Monaca's mother abandoned the child soon after her birth. Tokuichi thought of giving her to an orphanage, but instead took her into his family. However, Monaca was always unwanted and everyone else felt uncomfortable around her. Every time Monaca smiled or joked, the others looked at her coldly, as if she didn't deserve to laugh. Every time she spoke, the others turned silent. Haiji thought of her only as an alien and his father's mistake, not part of the family. Everything Monaca did made Haiji feel sick, and he hated when Monaca called him her big brother. He had a bad feeling about her and he was quite sure that Monaca would end up destroying his family. It's implied that Monaca was physically abused by her family, and one time she pretended to be badly wounded as a result. She started to pretend to be paraplegic, because she was finally treated with some kindness and could have more control over people. Believing that they caused it, her father and brother felt pity for her. Nevertheless, Monaca became a chief executive of Towa Group robotics branch thanks to her genius intelligence, surpassing Haiji. Haiji was most likely very bitter about it. Monaca was later influenced by and helped Junko Enoshima to mass-produce Monokuma units by using her position as a representative of the Towa Group. She lied to her father, brother and the other adults in order to produce the Monokumas, telling them that she wanted to create futuristic robots that could be domestic helpers and emergency aid workers. Due to her separation from the family and her genius, her family decided to give her space to do what she wanted as long as she brought profit to the company, and didn't delve too deeply into her plans. Во Время Трагедии The Monokumas were used as killing machines during the Tragedy. Later, Tokuichi was blackmailed by Monaca into mass-producing the Monokumas. In the end, the Towa Group ended up working for both sides - they secretly build the Monokumas and sold weapons against them. Haiji's father became corrupt and enthusiastically supported Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair and the Tragedy due to the money, honor and protection he gained as a result. Haiji appeared to be unaware of his father's change and felt that the Towa Group didn't have any other choice but to obey. He feared that his family line would be shunned and go extinct if the truth was revealed. He feared that Towa Group would end up becoming enemies with both Ultimate Despair and Future Foundation. After the death of Junko, Tokuichi ended his alliance with Ultimate Despair and was beaten to death by a group of Monokumas under Monacas command. This happened right before Haiji's eyes and he barely managed to escape. Traumatized and angered, he decided to destroy all the Monokumas. After the children's revolution started, Haiji lost his arm to a Monokuma and became the leader of the adults' Resistance, which hid underground in the sewers from the Warriors of Hope. He had lost everything, including Towa Group and even Towa City because of the kids. He claimed that he was waiting for an opportunity to fight, but in truth he was simply giving up and had no hope for their survival. He became increasingly paranoid and made sure that no one would leave the base. He had respect for http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Shirokuma%7CShirokuma, an all-white Monokuma, who rescued and brought adults to him. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Глава 2 - Legend of the Revolution Haiji met with Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa inside the Conference Room in the Adults' secret base, claiming that he didn't really know about Towa City's current situation. Komaru grew upset when she suddenly remembered her missing parents, and asked Haiji if he knew how to escape the city. Haiji told her that all of the roads to outside are completely blocked and Komaru's wristband would explode if she ever tried to leave the city. Komaru desperately asked if she could somehow get rid of the wristband, but not even Haiji and Shirokuma knew how to do it. Haiji advised that staying put and keeping quiet is the best move. Toko questioned why the Resistance didn't try to fight the kids, but Haiji insisted that it would be suicide if they tried. Toko then called him a coward, but he claimed that he was only waiting for the opportunity to strike back. When Komaru felt that Toko's harshness was going too far, Toko confessed that she was also speaking to Komaru and started criticzing her for only making excuses instead of fighting back. Later, Toko guessed that maybe Future Foundation's technology could get rid of the wristband. When Toko was revealed to be a member of Future Foundation, Haiji suddenly got angry and ordered Komaru and Toko to get out from the secret base because he refused to cooperate with the organization. Haiji then left the girls and Shirokuma. Although he's hostile at first, he had gained some hope after meeting Komaru and Toko. Глава 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Haiji appeared again in chapter 3, where he and the other adults were at a meeting held inside the Conference Room of the Resistance secret base. Shirokuma brought Komaru and Toko who had returned from Towa Tower after communicating with Future Foundation. Haiji was surprised and became irritated by the appearance of Komaru and Toko, but Shirokuma told him that they have to work together in times like these. Shirokuma said that he brought up a plan to reason with the kids, which is immediately refused by the adults. Komaru tried to support Shirokuma but Toko reminded him that the children didn't have mercy, even towards their own family as they learned from their fight against Masaru. Haiji insisted that they wait for a good opportunity to strike. Toko, who once again was against his ideal of being a leader argued with him. Komaru also agreed with Haiji, saying that Toko didn't understand the feeling, claiming herself as being a weak person. Before things heated up, an adult broke into the conference room and announced that Monokuma units had already begun attacking the secret base and murdering the adults. When Toko and Komaru followed Haiji and others to escape, Shirokuma begged them to protected everyone. Komaru and Toko agreed to take action and succeeded in destroying the Monokuma units. Haiji approached them afterwards, blaming them as the cause of this massacre. He then commanded the adults to apprehend Komaru and Toko and put them in two separate cells. Глава 4 - The Way We Live In order to release the Future Foundation's hostage Byakuya Togami, Komaru and Toko who previously escaped from their cells, planned to return to the adults secret base to persuade Shirokuma, Haiji and the adults to support them in stopping the riot caused by the Warriors of Hope. Haiji approached Komaru and Toko once they regained their consciousness after seeing Shirokuma's sacrifice by exploding himself to block Monokumas's path to the secret base. Haiji acknowledged that Komaru and Toko's efforts proved that they were not spies. The adults reported to Haiji that they were on verge of death due to Monokumas who were going to massacre them from the front entrance. Komaru, with a new spirit after witnessing Shirokuma's sacrifice, steps up on to the radio truck and made her *brave heart* speech to rally the adults. Some of the adults were inspired by Komaru's speech and one of them brought Shirokuma's remaining head, who was surprisingly congratulating Komaru and Toko. He explained that his AI chip is inside his head so he would live. Haiji, who had already prepared everything, told Komaru and Toko to get out of the Resistance secret base and to go to a certain place where his "trump card" was hidden. Haiji ordered Komaru to prepare herself because they're going to ride a motorcycle to the place where Haiji's trump card is hidden. The three of them took an elaborate elevator down to the hidden place which is Towa Group's secret factory where entrance was restricted to top executives only. Haiji had hesitated to come to this place at first because they using Monokumas to guard the secret factory. The control office couldn't be contacted since the Tragedy and Haiji thought that the Monokumas inside had their control functions broken so that they would attack him. The trump card was hidden deep inside the secret factory and the three of them needed to take the elevator to the bottom floor. Upon arriving at the third base floor, the three found that the elevator couldn't be approached due to the constant lasers. Komaru, Toko and Haiji moved to the management room to insert the password and turn off the lasers, but inside the room, the worker who knew the password had been killed by a Guard Monokuma. After cracking the password, the three finally arrived at the bottom floor. The trump card was revealed as a Big Bang Monokuma, who was an oversized Monokuma, the secret weapon built by Towa Group to defend the city. Toko freaked out, asking why Towa Group were producing Monokumas in their secret factory. Haiji explained that Monokumas were actually first introduced as a Maid Robot. During their conversation, Nagisa Shingetsu's robot suddenly broke in to destroy the Big Bang Monokuma. Eventually, Komaru and Toko were able heavily damage the robot, making its parts bend one by one until the left arm fell and crushed Nagisa. Haiji was finally able to activate Big Bang Monokuma, and began his counterattack on the kids. Глава 5 - Absolute Despair Girl At the climax of the conflict, he personally piloted the Big Bang Monokuma as the spearhead of the Resistance's strike against the Warriors of Hope. Once they reached Towa Tower, however, Haiji abandoned the machine and began roaming the tower in search of his little sister. Along the way, he encountered Komaru and Toko, and told them that they needed to use his dead father to pass the biometric lock barring their path. After Monaca was defeated in battle with the heroines, Haiji arrived and encouraged Komaru to destroy the Monokuma controller, which would disable all of the remaining Monokuma units. He quickly became agitated when Komaru repeatedly hesitated, violently forcing Monaca to reveal her role in setting off the Tragedy and aiding Ultimate Despair by producing armies of Monokuma Units. When Komaru remained uncertain, Haiji switched tactics and pleaded with her, calling her the spark that had motivated the Resistance to take a stand against their enemies. Unfortunately, this only furthered Komaru's doubts, as she had reservations about the increasingly brutal lengths the adults were willing to go to in their fight for Towa City. He initially dismissed Monaca's claim that destroying the controller would kill the Monokuma Kids by detonating their helmets, insisting that the leader of the Warriors of Hope was just trying to preserve her forces, but eventually admitted that he no longer cared if the children died if it meant that the war would end. Ultimately, Haiji's needling helped drive Komaru over the edge, forcing Toko to intervene before she smashed Monaca's controller in a fit of despair. Haiji furiously assaulted Toko, hoping to break the controller himself, only to be attacked in turn by Kotoko Utsugi, who had turned against Monaca after the revelation of her true plan. The scuffle was broken up when the Big Bang Monokuma arrived, having been hijacked by Shirokuma to destroy Towa Tower entirely. Despite his horror and bewilderment as to how his ultimate weapon had been commandeered, Haiji fled with everyone else (excluding Monaca) and took cover while Komaru and Toko battled the machine. Aftermath Following the destruction of the Big Bang Monokuma, Haiji was left stunned and despairing. He remained in this state as the war for the city continued, but it is unclear if he retained his position as the leader of the Resistance. Отношения :Семья: Монака Това Хайдзи всегда ненавидел свою сводную сестру, даже когда она была еще очень, очень молода. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Монака была частью его семьи, и рассматривал её только как "инопланетянина" и "ошибку". Он ненавидел, когда Монака называла его своим старшим братом, и все, что она делала, заставляло его чувствовать себя отвратительно. С самого начала у него было плохое предчувствие о ней, и он был уверен, что Монака в конечном итоге уничтожит его семью. Это в значительной степени подразумевало, что Хайдзи был физически оскорбительным по отношению к Монаке, но он чувствовал по крайней мере некоторую жалость к ней, когда думал, что он навсегда парализовал её случайно. :Союзники: Широкума Оба они являются лучшими друзьями и основателями сопротивления. Хайдзи и Широкума работали вместе в спасении взрослых от воинов надежды и по путешествию в Това Сити. Широкума всегда пытается помочь Хайдзи, когда он испытывает стресс или злость, и пытается успокоить его. Хайдзи всегда благодарит Широкуму за все, что он делает с ним и всегда помогает ему, когда он нуждается в нем. Позже Широкума предал Хайдзи и взял под свой контроль Монокуму большого взрыва, чтобы покончить с ним и остальными людьми. Однако Хайдзи не знал об этом. :Союзники Основания Будущего: Токо Фукава Хайдзи и Токо не ладят. Хотя Токо сначала находила Хайдзи привлекательным, она потенциально просто манипулировала им для информации, вскоре она обнаружила, что он трус и открыто неуважительно относилась к нему, называя его "кротом" для скрытия под землей. В какой-то момент Хайдзи упомянул, что у него нет сексуального интереса к Токо, поскольку она не его тип (она старше и "шумная"). После того, как эта информация была раскрыта, Токо подозревает, что Хайдзи может попытаться преследовать Комару и защищает её. Они продолжают ворчать друг на друга в более поздней игре, а Хайдзи всегда ссылается на Токо как на "четырех-глазую" и часто появляется желание игнорировать или даже оставить её позади. Позже он физически атакует Токо и угрожает причинить ей больше вреда, чтобы получить контроллер Монокум. Комару Наэги Комару имеет некоторое доверие к Хайдзи, потому что они имеют ту же цель победить бунтующих детей. Она уважительно относится к нему как к "господину Хайдзи". В общем, Хайдзи нравится Комару гораздо больше, чем Токо, потому что она немного моложе и приятнее в личности. Однако он утверждает, что ему не нравится в ней её "особенность", вероятно, потому, что она становится слишком старой для его вкуса. Из-за своей наивности Комару, похоже, не беспокоится и думает, что хорошо, что Хайдзи честен о себе, что делает Токо очень параноидальным в ее безопасности в своей компании. После Великой речи Комару и помощи в поиске Монокумы Большого Взрыва, Хайдзи считает, что она надежда взрослых, заставляя его оказывать на нее большое давление. Он становится все более агрессивным по отношению к ней, когда она отказывается убивать промытых мозгами детей, в конце концов даже появляется желание заставить её. Цитаты Факты * В исходной сюжетной линии для Danganronpa Another Episode Хайдзи должен был взять на себя роль второстепенного героя, очень похожего на Токо, когда Канон Накаджима должна была быть основным главным персонажем. Ему также планировали добавить возможность входа в «режим правонарушения», как например Токо способна призывать Геноцид Джек не используя тазер, а разрушив проклятье. Навигация en:Haiji Towa Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Живые Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Персонажи Ultra Despair Girls Категория:Львы Категория:Группа крови I(O) Категория:Все персонажи